The use of drop-on-demand (DOD) inkjet printing using ultra-violet (UV) curable ink to print on plastic cards is known. After printing, the ink needs to be cured by exposure to UV light. The time from print to cure, referred to as the cure delay time, will have a major effect on the resulting print quality and ink behavior. The cure delay time, which normally ranges anywhere from 0.5 to 2.00 seconds, can vary depending on the surface energy of the media or substrate the UV curable ink is applied to, ink surface energy, and ink type. Common practice in the plastic card printing industry is to adjust the distance between the print head(s) and the UV curing station to achieve the optimum cure delay time.